


The Tendrils of My Love

by LadyDisdayne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cock Rings, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Consensual Aphrodisiac Use, Consentacles, Dry Orgasm, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Self-Lubrication, Sounding, Stomach Bulge, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDisdayne/pseuds/LadyDisdayne
Summary: Qui-Gon was given a  very special gift to save his life after the Battle of Naboo. It takes a bit of convincing for Obi-Wan to see it that way.ORThe Venom inspired QuiObi fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/ Obi-Wan Kenobi/ Original Male Tentacle Creature, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just an excuse to write 4k of Obi-Wan getting the life fucked out of him by Qui-Gon and a Venom-inspired symbiote tentacle monster and loving every minute of it. Thank you to the QuiObi server that inspired a good chunk of this with all of their wonderful ideas. I love you all.

“Master, I’ve come to terms with the fact that your  _ parasite  _ is part of our lives now, but why must it keep touching me?” Obi-Wan gestured to the vibrant green, oozing tendril seeping from his Master’s shoulder where it had retreated after Obi-Wan had smacked it away for what felt like the tenth time that morning. 

The lifeform had been a gift from the Gungan people, given to Qui-Gon to save his life after Maul had delivered a killing blow. A Klyntar, they had called it. A semi-sentient being made of what appeared to be green tinted tar, that bonded to a host on a molecular level, strengthening both symbiote and host beyond the sum of their parts. They were unique in other ways too, able to heal rapidly and beyond even what the most skilled Force healers could provide. 

“ _ He _ likes you. And he is not a parasite.” The noodle like head that sprouted from the tendril nodded in agreement, its gaze piercing and, if Obi-Wan had to put a word to it, concerned. 

Obi-Wan sighed, tired of the same conversation they had been repeating since their return to Coruscant weeks prior. 

“Symbiote then. I just don’t understand why it needs to keep touching me, when they are bonded to you.” Obi-Wan spat out the word. Bonded. If he was being completely honest, he knew he was being jealous of the creature and Qui-Gon’s relationship. Before the symbiote, Obi-Wan had hoped to one day tell Qui-Gon how he felt, that maybe he was correct about his feeling that Qui-Gon felt the same for him. That was all gone now that Qui-Gon was  _ Bonded.  _

Qui-Gon looked a bit sheepish, the master unwilling to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze. “Obi-Wan, I...we…” Qui-Gon sighed and the green ooze shifted, caressing his host’s cheek, almost comforting. “Obi-Wan. Do you remember what I told you? When I first came out of the bacta tank?”

“What part? The part where you told me you were  _ Bonded  _ to a symbiotic parasite? Or the part where”  _ you lied _ “you said I wouldn’t even notice the difference?”

“No, Padawan, the part about what he lives off of,  _ why  _ I made for a good, permanent host.” Qui-Gon curled further into himself. Many of those gifted with Klyntar only kept the symbiote long enough to heal and recover, the relationship too draining on the host to maintain. They required a strong and stable connection to the Living Force. 

Which, Qui-Gon was able to provide ten fold and so his symbiote had decided to stay, to Bond permanently to a willing host. 

“Yes, the Living Force. We’ve discussed that already. Still doesn’t explain all the touching.” Qui-Gon groaned and buried his head in his hands, and Obi-Wan could see the tips of his ears turn pink in embarrassment. Obi-Wan had a sudden thought. “But that’s not all he needs, is it?”

Qui-Gon shook his head. “No. It’s not. His species thrives off hormones and chemicals produced by love. Some would, some  _ do, _ consider such a relationship to be an  _ attachment.” _

“That still doesn’t explain it’s—  _ his  _ fascination with my braid, Master. It should be between the two of you, if he loves you and you love him enough to produce these chemicals it needs.” Obi-Wan honestly probably wouldn’t even mind all of the gentle caresses, the curious prodding, if the Sith damned creature wasn’t always reaching for his braid, the one gesture of his relationship with Qui-Gon that still remained. And with the way Qui-Gon had been talking about knighthood after their fight with Maul on Naboo… soon enough he may not even have that left. 

“It’s not about the relationship between him and I, Padawan.” Qui-Gon sighed again, his blush deepening. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I didn’t ever want to burden you with this, these feelings. I thought after your knighting, you would be free of your old master and I, well I would be free to live out the rest of my life knowing you were safe.”

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, a small light of hope beginning to blossom in his chest. Qui-Gon continued, his words hushed. “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan. I...I love you. I have loved you for years, far more than a Master loves their Padawan. It’s because of that love that the Klyntar bonded to me and was able to save my life.” He took a deep breath, shuttering as if he was on the verge of tears. “Obi-Wan, I’m so sorry. I’ve betrayed your trust, our training bond. If you want to move up your knighting, or request—” 

Obi-Wan rushed forward, thoughts racing as he captured Qui-Gon’s mouth with his own, stopping his Master’s apologies. Qui-Gon blinked in surprise and Obi-Wan wrapped his hands in Qui-Gon’s tabards pulling the master closer. Qui-Gon sank into the kiss, deepening it as he wrapped Obi-Wan in his arms. They reluctantly pulled away, gasping for breath as the look of shock on Qui-Gon’s face melted into one of fondness as he stroked Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

“If anyone should apologize, Master, it should be me. I—” Obi-Wan buried his face in Qui-Gon’s robes, embarrassed by what needed to be said. “I’m sorry, Qui-Gon. I’ve been envious of your relationship with the symbiote, that you chose to Bond with him, that you chose him over me. I thought, I thought I had lost you forever, first on Naboo, and then again when you bonded to him.” Obi-Wan sniffled, both from relief and regret as Qui-Gon led them to the sofa, tucking Obi-Wan against his chest. 

“Obi-Wan,  _ no.  _ No, my love. Meddle and I are only able to bond, because I love  _ you.  _ My love for you is what nourishes him. ” A smooth tendril wound its way around Obi-Wan’s hand, gentle and timid, while Qui-Gon continued. “Meddle loves you, because I love you. That is why he is so drawn to your braid, because he knows it is a part of both of us and he wants to be a part of that.”

“Meddle in what?” Obi-Wan asked, confused by Qui-Gon’s phrasing. 

“His name is Meddle.”

Obi-Wan sat up in surprise. “You’ve let me call him ‘it’ and ‘parasite’ for  _ weeks  _ and now you tell me he has a  _ name?  _ Wait, how do you even know what his name is? It's not like he can  _ talk. _ ”

Qui-Gon chuckled, stroking one of the tendrils that had formed from his shoulder. “Not in the traditional sense, no, he can’t. But, he is a part of me, melded to my very being. He can understand me, and I can understand him. And he chatters even more than Quinlan Vos after a few caffs.” Obi-Wan looked at his Master, unsure, playing with the tentril that wound its way across his skin. It seemed impossible, that the creature had its own desires and thoughts, let alone voice. 

“Would you let me,  _ us,  _ show you?” Qui-Gon reached out his hand for Obi-Wan’s, hesitant to make the first move without Obi-Wan’s permission. Obi-Wan nodded, curious. As Qui-Gon tangled their fingers together, holding tightly, Meddle reached out, encasing their hands in a sort of web. 

“Relax, Obi-Wan. We will never hurt you.” A wave of comfort and love washed through him, both his and not his. He first noticed it from their training bond, a quiet whisper of adoration and joy. As he concentrated and allowed himself to feel with his heart, the whisper grew louder, filling his chest with light, becoming a rumble that filled his entire being. It was like listening to Qui-Gon’s deep voice as it soothed him and comforted, but instead of their bond, it was rooted where their hands met, where Meddle had connected them.

“Can you hear him, Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice an echo that Obi-Wan could more feel than hear. “Not with words, but his feelings,  _ my  _ feelings. Our feelings.”

“Yes.” Elation not his own flooded through Obi-Wan, setting his nerves on fire. Qui-Gon’s own large hand rubbed circles across Obi-Wan’s spine and the coolness of Meddle’s tendril shifted, growing stronger as it wrapped further up Obi-Wan’s arm, finally reaching the braid it had so desperately sought for so long.

Meddle tugged at the braid, exploring the beads and stones that had been woven into it over the years, marking his accomplishments and important moments in his life. 

“He’s a bit jealous.” Qui-Gon explained, reaching out to twist the loose tail of the braid. 

“Jealous?”

“He wished he could have been there for you, for us, through your apprenticeship, instead of just reliving my worn memories. He sees the braid as a symbol of our relationship, and he wishes he could weave himself into that somehow.”

Now that Qui-Gon had mentioned it, the envy was easy to find in the feedback Obi-Wan felt from Meddle. Instead of being malicious, it felt warm, protective, tinged in something else. Obi-Wan basked in it, feeling the desire he had spent so many years trying to bury and hide from Qui-Gon slowly awakening, echoing back with love and desire from Meddle and Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan opened his shields wide, letting the current of emotion between them grow. 

All at once, his training bond between Qui-Gon flared to life, growing and changing as a new, vibrant strand formed linking him to Meddle. A vortex of long restrained lust, fire hot in its strength, swirled between them, building higher. Obi-Wan couldn’t choke back the moan that consumed him as love and lust was returned across the newly forged connection tenfold. It was strange, being able to feel exactly how much he was cherished. 

“You are doing so well, my Padawan.” Qui-Gon’s praise sent a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine, pooling low in stomach as his cock twitched in interest. The symbiote shifted again, curiosity pouring across the bond as it moved on to exploring Obi-Wan’s exposed neck, the tender caresses like butterfly kisses on his skin, each a declaration of his Master’s love. Meddle began to pull on the edge of Obi-Wan’s tunics, the tentacle rubbing his neck as it did so, asking a silent question.

“Qui-Gon, I, I —” Obi-Wan panted and stumbled, unable to find words potent enough to tell Qui-Gon what he felt, how much he  _ wanted _ whatever they were willing to give him. 

“I know, little one, I know. It can be a bit overwhelming at first.” Qui-Gon chuckled, kissing Obi-Wan’s forehead.

It did little to sooth the heat that was building, echoing between them. Still unable to find words, Obi-Wan shifted, relying on the growing bond between them to show Qui-Gon and Meddle his intention. He straddled Qui-Gon’s thigh, rubbing his knee against Qui-Gon’s own growing erection. Obi-Wan tangled his hands into his Master’s hair as he began to suck love bites into Qui-Gon’s neck, nuzzling the point where Jedi and symbiote met. Obi-Wan was rewarded with another flair of desire from the connection and Meddle grew, sprouting more thin green tentacles that branched away to pull on Obi-Wan’s clothes. 

“Alright, alright you two, hold on for a moment.” Obi-Wan squeaked as he was lifted into Qui-Gon’s arms and carried to his Master’s large, comfortable bed. Qui-Gon lowered him gently down and the tentacles made short work of Obi-Wan’s now stifling clothing, their smooth tips tonguelike as they teased at his nipples and chest, making Obi-Wan squirm while Qui-Gon removed his own. 

Obi-Wan was unable to look away from his Master, raking his eyes across the plains of muscles and scars. Obi-Wan choked as Qui-Gon turned, his proud cock on display. Obi-Wan knew from years of missions and communal sonics that Qui-Gon was big, but having his Master’s cock standing hard and proud for  _ him _ was another thing entirely. 

Qui-Gon slowly crawled onto the bed, bracketing Obi-Wan in his arms, safe and secure. The tendrils pulled away, leaving Obi-Wan shivering, seeking the friction of their touch, of  _ any  _ touch. 

Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan’s gaze, his eyes bright with lust and love. “You have to tell us if there is something you don’t like, or we need to stop, Obi-Wan. Even a thought will do with how bright our bond is, alright?” 

“Yes.” Obi-Wan breathed out. “Yes! Now are you going to fuck me, or just stare at me all night?”

“Imp.” Qui-Gon laughed and Meddle began his assault once more, carefully exploring every inch of Obi-Wan’s skin, leaving a cooling trail of something that smelled of the forest, of honeysuckle flowers and fresh pine, and of Qui-Gon himself in his wake. 

Qui-Gon groaned and rolled his shoulders as another, much larger tentacle emerged, different from the rest. Its tip was not unlike that of a flower bud, ridged and slightly open. More of the sap was dripping slowly from its lips, coating Qui-Gon’s hand in the nectar. 

Qui-Gon pressed two fingers against Obi-Wan’s lips. “Open for me Obi-Wan. It is nothing more than Meddle’s natural lubrication and ejaculate. It tastes like honey and will ease our way, deepen the connection.”

Insecure, Obi-Wan kitten licked at the dripping liquid. Sweet honey burst across his tongue, bright and warm. He eagerly suckled at the large fingers, cleaning them thoroughly as he filed that information away for later, eager to ask exactly why Qui-Gon knew what it tasted like. Maybe if he was lucky, he would even be able to convince Qui-Gon to give him a demonstration. His hips bucked at the thought, his cock dripping. 

Qui-Gon kissed and licked away the drops that had fallen to Obi-Wan’s lips and chin. “Would you like some more?” Qui-Gon nudged the tentacle towards Obi-Wan’s lips and Obi-Wan opened wide, allowing it entrance to his mouth. He suckled at the tip, encouraging more of the sweet liquid it released to coat his mouth, thick and warm on his tongue and throat.

“My perfect Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s neck, his voice low and rough with lust as he whispered. “I cannot wait to take you apart, watch you tremble with pleasure as Meddle slowly fills your little hole full, stretching you to take me, as you beg and plead for more. And then we are going to fuck you full of our cum, stuff you with more and more until that flat little tummy bulges with it.”

Obi-Wan moaned around the tentacle, reaching for Qui-Gon when four thick, rope-like tentacles lashed out, wrapping around his legs and arms before pulling tight, leaving him unable to even writhe in pleasure like body so desperately desires. Qui-Gon fluffed and moved pillows, supporting Obi-Wan’s limbs and head in comfort as the small tendrils reemerged, licking their way across his chest. Reaching his nipples, they swirled and wrapped around the stiff buds, pulling gently at the tender flesh. 

Obi-Wan jolted as two more tentacles wound their way up his legs, their tips settling against his cock. Obi-Wan tried to twist, to trust against them. Instead, one dipped lower, tracing his sensitive balls before beginning to twist and wrap snugly around him. The other began to play with his already sensitive cockhead, teasing at the slit, like it was tasting him. 

Three more tentacles worked their way up, spreading his legs wider to expose his tight hole. They were thicker than the rest, but even the widest two were smaller than Qui-Gon’s pinky. They kneaded and massaged his ass, spreading more of their nectar into his skin, sliding into his cleft, poking at the furled hole. Obi-Wan twitched forward, unused to such attention.

Qui-Gon moaned, watching Obi-Wan with hooded eyes. He joined the tentacles, rubbing a fingertip around the opening, praise and appreciation filling their bond. Obi-Wan shuttered at the sensation, at knowing he was pleasing Qui-Gon and Meddle. 

Qui-Gon turned his attention to Obi-Wan’s cock, lapping at the tip with his tongue along with the tendril. It was all at once too much and not enough, and Obi-Wan felt his orgasm build deep, hurling him towards the edge. 

Suddenly, the ring-like tentacle around his cock pulled tight, effectively cutting off his orgasm, but leaving his cock no less hard. He groaned against the tentacle in his mouth, silently pleading for release. 

“Begging already, Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan nodded as much as he could, pushing back onto the tendrils, whimpering for  _ more _ . “Oh, but we are far from finished with you, my love. Wouldn’t want you to get too worn out too soon, hum?”

The smaller of the three appendages pressed against Obi-Wan’s now loosened hole, the tip barely resting inside, letting him adjust before slowly inching forward, bit by bit while Qui-Gon massaged and rubbed the tight ring of muscle, encouraging Obi-Wan’s body to let them in. 

It felt like a small eternity before the tentacle stopped moving, nudging at a bundle of Obi-Wan’s nerves deep inside his passage. He thrashed with the pleasure, moaning as his cock tried to cum once more, only to be denied with another tug of the ring. Warmth filled him as the tendril began to release more of the fluid inside of his passage, oscillating and massaging his walls as it slowly pulled out. 

Obi-Wan gasped at the sudden cold emptiness. But Qui-Gon and Meddle didn’t leave him that way for long, one of the larger appendages diving suddenly inside. He bucked at the stretch, keening with pleasure as his body loosened, greedy for more. 

The smaller tendril pulled and teased at his rim, slowly sliding in alongside its companion, wrapping around the thicker tentacle, creating a sort of layer of ridge that pressed against Obi-Wan’s sides perfectly. 

Even as dashed with pleasure as he was, Obi-Wan was slowly starting to be able to tell where Qui-Gon’s emotions began and Meddle’s ended, both purely focused on the Padawan’s pleasure. Their love echoed and repeated between them, filling Obi-Wan’s heart and chest. 

The larger tendril began working its way inside, opening him wider, pulling against his rim and letting more small tendrils slip in next to it. They continued to pump him full of their nectar, relaxing his muscles and leaving his nerves alight. They worked in concert, twisting and writhing, sporadically grazing his prostate and forcing more of cum to spurt from his aching cock. 

The tentacles changed rhythm, becoming more forceful and more and more joined and even with the nectar, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure just how much more he could take. As one, they thrust in one last time, pushing deeper than they had before, and stilled. Obi-Wan breathed deep, unsure of what was to follow. Qui-Gon pressed a caring hand against his abdomen, putting pressure on the tentacles as he rubbed small circles. Satisfaction flooded their bond and the tentacles twitched again, releasing their seed before slowly withdrawing. 

Obi-Wan moaned at the emptiness, even as Meddle’s cum dripped from his gaping hole, only to be slowly scooped up and pushed back in by Qui-Gon. More praise flashed across their bond, stronger than before, laced with Meddle’s smug satisfaction.

The ropes holding Obi-Wan in place suddenly shifted, pulling him towards the end of the bed and bending his knees to his shoulders, leaving Obi-Wan completely exposed at the perfect height for Qui-Gon to easily press the tip of his cock into Obi-Wan’s ass, keeping Meddles cum from escaping further. 

Qui-Gon leaned over Obi-Wan encasing him once more in his arms, kissing a trail up Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan tried to shift back onto Qui-Gon’s member, desperate for Qui-Gon to fill him. 

“Such a needy Padawan. Already so full, but so desperate for more.” Punctuating his words, Qui-Gon thrust in hard and quick, Meddle’s spend keeping Obi-Wan’s passage relaxed and open for Qui-Gon. Their bond glowed, Qui-Gon’s desire burning hot and bright in Obi-Wan’s chest. 

Obi-Wan’s pleasure built with every thrust of his Master’s cock, every glide across his sensitive prostate making Obi-Wan’s erection quiver and drool. His orgasm tumbled closer until Obi-Wan was sure he was going to come despite the tight ring Meddle had formed around his balls.

Qui-Gon wrapped his heavy hand around the ring, his strong grip stopping Obi-Wan from tilting over the edge once more. Obi-Wan sobbed, his skin suddenly too small for his tightly wound body. 

Qui-Gon rubbed his cheek calmly, murmuring promises into Obi-Wan's ear. “Next time, my love, we will find out how many times you can come for us, milk your little cock until it’s oversensitive and you don’t think you could come anymore if you tried. But you can, you can and will for us, won’t you Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan’s cock gave another valent shutter at the thought, more cum dripping onto Qui-Gon’s hand. 

“Now, now, we can’t have that just yet.” Qui-Gon licked the cum from his fingers and Obi-Wan whimpered in excitement. Qui-Gon gave his cock another tug and a tendril, smaller than a pen, emerged from Qui-Gon’s finger, exploring and teasing Obi-Wan’s leaking slit. It twisted smaller and tapered before working it’s way inside. 

Obi-Wan thrashed at the alien sensation, the delicious burn almost too much, just the right side of painful. He shuttered, moaning and pulling against his bonds. All at once, it pulled back, and Qui-Gon stilled, his hands finding Obi-Wan’s tear streaked face. 

“Do we need to stop my love?” Qui-Gon’s voice was soothing, gentle as he removed the tentacle from Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No. No, I want it. It feels good.”

Qui-Gon grunted in acknowledgement and the tentacles easily slid back inside Obi-Wan’s cock and open mouth. With every push forward, the tendril released its nectar, easing the stretch and filling him perfectly until it stilled and another tendril joined it at Obi-Wan’s tip, expanding until it fully sheathed his cock and leaving him aching for release. 

Qui-Gon’s breathing deepened, and his pace increased, becoming almost desperate. With one final thrust Qui-Gon came with a shout, and warmth filled Obi-Wan’s body as rope after rope of cum was pumped inside for his greedy hole. His balls ached heavy with need, his stuffed cock convulsing as it tried to release without success. 

Qui-Gon shifted forward again, his cock rubbing against Obi-Wan’s tender nerves with every spurt of cum, edging Obi-Wan closer to an unknown cliff. Meddle pinched and licked Obi-Wan’s nipples once more and Obi-Wan stiffened, overwhelmed when a pleasure unlike anything he had ever felt washed through him, leaving him shaking and whimpering for more. 

“Beautiful Obi-Wan, you are absolutely beautiful, coming dry from our touch alone.” Qui-Gon held Obi-Wan tightly as aftershocks cascaded through his body, soothed by the echoes of appreciation and admiration that filtered through the bond. Obi-Wan’s mind stilled, all of his doubts and fears washed away by his pleasure and his bondmates’ love. 

As Obi-Wan’s orgasm faded, Qui-Gon’s cock twitched, filling once more still buried deep inside of Obi-Wan’s hole, drawing a moan from them both. Relaxed and still floating, Obi-Wan welcomed the renewed interest, pushing back onto Qui-Gon, thinking of what had been promised, of taking both his Master and Meddle. 

“Obi-Wan, can we…”

The question broke off with a moan as Obi-Wan sent all of his desire, all of his  _ want _ across their bond. Meddle responded in kind, spilling more of his nectar into Obi-Wan’s mouth. Qui-Gon renewed his thrusts, his pace slower than before, drawing out each slow drag across Obi-Wan’s abused passage. 

A small tendril nudged at Obi-Wan’s rim, messaging and loosening the muscle to accommodate its girth before slipping in beside Qui-Gon, making Obi-Wan buck at the stretch. With every push forward, another small tendril joined, until six had worked their way inside Obi-Wan’s rim, holding him open. Meddle tilted Obi-Wan’s ass upward, trapping their cum, while Qui-Gon withdrew completely. Obi-Wan’s gaping hole fluttered at the sudden cool air, trying to clinch around nothing. 

“Are you ready, Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan could do little more than nod, begging through their connection to be filled, to be touched. Qui-Gon sifted Obi-Wan’s legs, and Obi-Wan glanced down, gasping at what he saw.

Meddle had extended a variety of tendrils, big and small, smooth and ridged, and wrapped them around Qui-Gon’s cock, extending his already considerable length and girth. Qui-Gon lowered Obi-Wan’s legs once more and slowly pushed inside Obi-Wan’s waiting channel. As they entered Obi-Wan’s warmth, the tentacles seemed to come to life, twisting around Qui-Gon’s cock and Obi-Wan’s sensitive walls. 

With each push, Obi-Wan whimpered, the feeling of fullness delightfully overwhelming. Qui-Gon had been right, he wasn’t sure how much more his body could hold, but he craved every inch, every thrust, every bit that Qui-Gon would give him. One of the smaller tendrils reached his prostate first, coiling around the spot so that the other tendrils rubbed against it, making Obi-Wan twitch and jerk inside of the velvet soft sheath Meddle had created. 

It seemed like hours before Qui-Gon and Meddle were fully seated inside of him, Qui-Gon’s hips against his ass, his cock far deeper than Obi-Wan had ever thought possible. The slow pull out was even more excruciating, each pump and ridge making Obi-Wan squirm with pleasure. 

Sure that Obi-Wan was properly prepared, Qui-Gon’s next push was hard and fast, and soon he set a punishing pace, his heavy balls smacking against Obi-Wan’s ass with every plunge. Obi-Wan could feel Qui-Gon and Meddle moving as one, their love for him singing in every motion. 

Qui-Gon whimpered as Obi-Wan poured his own feelings into the bond once more, creating a feedback loop of sensation and love. Meddle beamed with anticipation, his tendrils quaking in delight. Their tempo stuttered, their thrusts becoming quick and short as they neared release. 

Qui-Gon’s groan was rough with lust as they plunged deep inside, filling Obi-Wan completely. The tentacles writhed, and began coating his insides with more of the nectar and Qui-Gon followed close behind, his release hot and forceful, driving Obi-Wan toward oblivion. 

“Come for us, Obi-Wan.” The tendril in Obi-Wan’s dick quickly withdrew and Obi-Wan’s orgasm overtook him with a scream, his cock twitching with spurt after spurt of cum into Meddle’s waiting channel as his world went white with pleasure. 

Qui-Gon held him through it all, releasing his bound arms and legs and lowering him to the bed, while continuing to rock into Obi-Wan gently. He stroked Obi-Wan’s cock through Meddle’s channel, milking him dry as he extended their pleasure. Satisfied and happy, Meddle weaved his way across Obi-Wan’s body, the symbiote's own way of holding Obi-wan close as he slowly floated back into consciousness. 

Qui-Gon rubbed Obi-Wan’s rounded stomach, heavy with their combined release. It felt wonderful, being stuffed full of their cum and Obi-Wan whimpered when Qui-Gon’s softened cock soon slid free. He clenched and shifted, trying to keep all of their cum inside. 

“Needy Padawan.” Qui-Gon chuckled, but pulled him closer. Meddle slipped a small tentacle into Obi-Wan’s abused hole and expanded it like a plug, keeping Obi-Wan full. 

Obi-Wan hummed, basking in their love. “But I’m  _ your  _ needy Padawan. And that’s all that really matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knighthood can be lonely, good thing Obi-Wan has Qui-Gon and Meddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here is part two. Thank you to everyone who requested more and a huge thank you to the QuiObi server for so many delicious suggestions. Please note this takes place about five years after chapter one.

The hardest part of becoming a Knight, Obi-Wan decided, was that he was expected to spend so much time  _ alone.  _ Solo missions and assignments were a priority for junior knights, teaching them to think for themselves and giving them opportunities to grow they wouldn’t have with a partner. The logic made sense, but that didn't mean he had to like it. 

He checked the ship's chrono, feeling the lightyears crawl by even at hyperspeed, longing to be home in his lovers’ firm embrace after over a month of planet hopping through the Mid Rim. 

At one time in his apprenticeship, Obi-Wan had actually looked forward to his Knighting and the subsequent separation from Qui-Gon and the deep loneliness he knew would come. 

But that had been when he still believed he would be spending the rest of his life alone, before Qui-Gon had nearly died on Naboo, before Qui-Gon had become a host for the galaxy’s most possessive parasite and had been practically forced into admitting his feelings for Obi-Wan, before Obi-Wan had been given everything he could ever have hoped for and more and then practically had the life fucked out of him by his Master and said life saving symbiote. 

Meddle might have an unexpected presence in his life, but given the choice, Obi-Wan would pick them  _ both  _ again and again. Over the past five years, Obi-Wan had come to intimately know the Klyntar, soon finding himself deeply in love with both souls that inhabited his Master’s body. 

The relationship between host and symbiote was a unique one, one that Obi-Wan couldn’t even truly begin to comprehend from an outside perspective, even as their lover. But, he knew that they loved him, deeply and eternally, and that he loved them in return. 

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. He had awoken in his Master’s warm bed the next morning, encased in Qui-Gon’s broad arms while Meddle’s small tendrils slowly played with his Padawan braid. Any doubts that he was loved had quickly fled, replaced by deep seeded hope and peace. If any worries had dared linger, they were easily dispelled as Qui-Gon slipped into his still loose hole, fucking him full of cum and Meddle’s addictive nectar. Obi-Wan’s cock twitched at the thought, phantom warmth spreading through his limbs. 

With nothing else to fill the lightyears, Obi-Wan let his mind wander through the memories of their time together. His knighthood had been eventful, from his knighting ceremony and Anakin’s acceptance into the Order, to Qui-Gon’s new council seat and the destruction of Darth Sidious as he tried to wrest power from the senate.

But nothing was more precious to Obi-Wan then the time he was able to spend with Qui-Gon and Meddle, the quiet afternoons of meditation and the long nights filled with their passion. 

Another memory came almost unbidden, of their first night together five years before, of Qui-Gon’s large fingers pressing against his tongue, coated with nectar, teasing him with the idea of Meddle filling Qui-Gon’s own mouth with the sweet liquid, the symbiotes thick appendages fucking into his Master’s gapping hole. He hadn’t ever managed to request a demonstration of why Qui-Gon knew just how delicious Meddle tasted.

Obi-Wan smiled, a plan starting to form as he broke hyperspace and Coruscant loomed in front of him. Obi-Wan sighed, willing his half formed erection to fade. It wouldn’t do to greet whatever welcoming party would meet him in the hanger and he still needed to give his reports before he could even make his way to their shared quarters. Even then, Qui-Gon had been busy with his counsel duties and training the youngling initiates and probably wouldn’t be home until long after late meal. 

Shouldering his travel bag, Obi-Wan left his ship in the bay droids’ capable hands. He frowned when no one met him at the bay doors. It hadn’t been a particularly exciting mission, but there was usually an aid or similar there to meet him to even at least let him know when his reports were expected. On one memorable arrival, two years prior, half the counsel had been there, conned by Qui-Gon into visiting the hanger just so he could be there to meet Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan had made it halfway back to the Temple when he was stopped by strong arms embracing him from behind, and the spicy sweet scent of tea filled his nose. Obi-Wan relaxed into Qui-Gon’s hold, smiling up into his lover’s blue eyes. 

“You’re home early, Obi-Wan. We wanted to surprise you at your ship.” 

Obi-Wan hummed and turned to hug Qui-Gon in return. “Consider me surprised. I just wanted to make it home as soon as I could. I missed you.”

“As we missed you.” Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan’s pack and hand, leading him towards their rooms. “The Council has given us both the next few days off of active duty. You’ll just need to submit your reports in the next day or so. ”

“The whole Council, or a Council member known as Qui-Gon and Meddle?”

Qui-Gon laughed, “The part of the Council that matters.”

Obi-Wan shook his head and allowed himself to be led the rest of the way home. Obi-Wan had forgone the normal assigned rooms he had been offered after his knighting, instead opting to stay with Qui-Gon and Meddle when he was planetside. 

The moment the doors slid shut, Qui-Gon removed his outer robes and seemed to explode into a chaotic mass of green vines. Meddle, as always, was excited to see Obi-Wan, touching and rubbing any exposed skin the symbiote could access. It wasn’t long before tendrils were pushing and pulling at Obi-Wan’s robes, trying to remove the fabric. 

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I missed you too Meddle. Give me just a moment and I’ll take some of the layers off, okay?”

Meddle pulled back, leaving the bare minimum contact he knew he could get away with while Obi-Wan undid his belt and boots, leaving them by the door to move into their sleeping chambers with Qui-Gon close behind. His robes were tricker with the lingering appendages rubbing slow circles on his flushed skin. Qui-Gon stepped forward, helping Obi-Wan navigate the tangled mess of limbs and clothes. 

“He’s excited to see you. A month is too long, someone should talk to the Council about that.” Qui-Gon’s voice was husky, the deep rumble sending a shiver down Obi-Wan’s spine. 

“Qui-Gon, we agreed. No special treatment. I am a junior knight and should be treated as such.”

Qui-Gon hummed in response, nuzzling into the soft skin right behind Obi-Wan’s ear as he undid Obi-Wan’s leggings, trying to distract him with well placed caresses to his naked thighs. The Master’s beard tickled against the sensitive skin and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but giggle. 

Obi-Wan reluctantly scooted away from the kiss. It was a long loved argument, one that Obi-Wan and common sense had thankfully won every time. 

“Qui-Gon. Promise me. No special treatment.”

Qui-Gon grunted and moved away to remove his own trousers, obviously a bit disappointed. “We promise, no special treatment. Even if a month is far too long to be away from you.” 

“Thank you, Master.” Obi-Wan tugged Qui-Gon to claim his mouth in a hungry kiss. Meddle, excited that he could continue, formed more tentacles dripping with nectar to rub into Obi-Wan’s skin. The sweet scent pulled Obi-Wan from his daze, reminding him of the question he had for Qui-Gon.

“I was thinking about you today, something you mentioned our first night together.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Qui-Gon murmured.

“Just how you knew Meddle tasted good.” Meddle seemed to freeze all at once, as if he knew where Obi-Wan wanted this to go, the oil slick green of his tendrils almost undulating in excitement. “Tell me, Qui-Gon. Did he fuck you open, fill you up with his sweet cum?”

Meddle slowly dragged two tentacles across Qui-Gon’s chest and neck, the large one nudging at his mouth, a continuous stream of nectar flowing from it’s tip. Qui-Gon opened wide, a well practiced motion, letting the cock-like vine slowly fuck into his mouth. 

“ _ Oh _ .” Said Obi-Wan, realization taking hold. “Not just  _ before  _ that night I see. Just how much fun have you two been having without me? I’m a bit hurt.”

The tentacle slipped free of Qui-Gon’s mouth, and Qui-Gon swallowed, gasping as more tendrils emerged from his skin to tease at his flush nipples. Meddle pulled Qui-Gon onto the bed and Obi-Wan followed, sitting himself across Qui-Gon’s thighs. The position slotted their cocks together so Meddle could flick and tease at them both. 

“Always thinking of you, my Obi-Wan.  _ Our  _ Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon confessed before suddenly snapping forward with a deep grunt. Obi-Wan peered behind him, catching a glimpse of a fat, ridged appengage pushing its way into Qui-Gon’s tight hole, almost as wide as three of Obi-Wan’s fingers in the thickest parts. 

“Is that so?” Obi-Wan purred, rubbing his finger along the rim of Qui-Gon’s hole, pressing against where it was so deliciously stretched against Meddle. It wasn’t a game they played often, Obi-Wan much preferred to be on the receiving end of Meddle’s attention. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Qui-Gon moaned. “Meddle had to stuff my mouth full of his cum and thick cock, just to keep me from screaming your name. Even then it wasn’t enough. We were sure you had heard me, that you would find me disgusting for thinking of you like that.”

“I wish I had heard you, been able to see you stretched around Meddle’s fat cock, screaming my name. You are beautiful like this, Master.” 

“Not as beautiful as you.” Qui-Gon tenderly traced his fingers down Obi-Wan’s cheek with a smirk. 

Between one breath and the next Obi-Wan’s world shifted, and he found himself beneath Qui-Gon, with a mouth full of Meddle’s cum and cock, with his limbs held tight. It didn’t take long for him to feel warm with it, the aphrodisiac working quickly. 

“Do you know what  _ we  _ remember from that first night, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon asked, his voice husky in Obi-Wan’s ear. Obi-Wan could only squirm in reply, desperately seeking fiction as he shook his head no.

“We made you a promise. One that we have been looking forward to keeping.” Qui-Gon nuzzled into Obi-Wan’s neck and a small tendril slipped into Obi-Wan’s hole, stretching him while it corkscrewed its way through his passage until it came to gently rest against his sensitive bundle of nerves. Obi-Wan bucked against the touch, desperate for any friction he could get. 

“We promised that we would find out how many times you can come for us, that we would milk your little cock until it’s oversensitive and you don’t think you could come anymore if you tried. But you can, you can and will for us, won’t you, my Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan keened, nodding in agreement as the memory of Qui-Gon’s promise suddenly became clear and his cock twitched in anticipation. Qui-Gon reached between Obi-Wan’s legs to wrap his calloused hand around Obi-Wan’s leaking erection, gently cradling it in warmth.

“So beautiful.” Qui-Gon murmured and Meddle’s tendril drilled forward, sending pleasure shooting through Obi-Wan’s drooling cock. “You can come as often as you wish, my love. But remember, we are going to keep fucking you, stretching you on our cock, filling you fuller than you have ever been filled before. And then we are going to fuck you again.”

Meddle started slow, the thin appendage morphing and changing as it pushed against Obi-Wan’s sensitive nub relentlessly. The tip flattened, widening so that it almost seemed to curl around Obi-Wan’s prostate, encasing what it could through Obi-Wan’s wall. When it began to thrust once more, it almost felt like a kiss, both pushing and sucking the nerves. 

Obi-Wan twisted in Qui-Gon’s hold, knowing that he wouldn’t last much longer under the strange sensation. Qui-Gon began to rock his palm against Obi-Wan’s aching member, stroking in time with each nudge. Unable to hold back, Obi-Wan gasped as his seed filled Qui-Gon’s waiting hand, his face flushed in embarrassment at coming so quickly and easily. 

“Delicious.” Qui-Gon licked Obi-Wan’s cum from his palm, groaning in delight. 

Despite orgasming moments prior, Obi-Wan felt his cock begin to fill quickly once more at the sight. Qui-Gon leaned over him, claiming his mouth in a kiss that tasted of all three of them. Obi-Wan groaned into it, licking into Qui-Gon’s mouth, desperate for another taste. Qui-Gon chuckled and pulled away, letting meddle fill Obi-Wan’s mouth once more. 

Another tentacle slid up his leg encircling his penis, drooling more warm nectar across his skin. Obi-Wan humped against the smooth tentacle, which stretched flat before encasing him completely in velvety heat. 

The tendril in his passage suddenly expanded, stretching Obi-Wan wide as spurt after spurt of cum coated his walls in warmth. The tentacle pushed forward, gliding repeatedly along Obi-Wan’s prostate in short thrusts, each push forward harder than the one before. 

The vine filling him quickened its pace, and Obi-Wan knew Meddle was close to release himself. Obi-Wan pushed backwards, inviting Meddle deeper, wanting to be stuffed full of their cum. 

Meddle compiled, driving deep before stilling to stuff Obi-Wan with his seed, pressing against Obi-Wan’s prostate with every small twitch. More cum flowed from Obi-Wan’s cockhead, filling the sleeve Meddle had created, making the space slick. The sleeve seemed to ripple, sending out dozens of tiny tendrils that ghosted across Obi-Wan’s skin. He pushed into the touch and came again, his vision blurring at the edges. 

Meddle fucked him through the pleasure, while Qui-Gon’s soft praises sent him higher. He felt weightless in their arms, his muscles relaxed and pliant, letting more of their cum settle deep inside. 

Two more tendrils began to tease at his entrance, stretching his rim as they twisted inside. Qui-Gon pushed his knees towards his chest, exposing the stretched hole. The first tentacle slipped free of Obi-Wan, leaving the two smaller ones to keep him open, ready for Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan moaned in excitement, begging incoherently for Qui-Gon’s thick cock. 

Qui-Gon took his own member in hand, rubbing it through their combined cum before pressing just the tip inside of Obi-Wan, letting it stretch Obi-Wan’s tight rim with its girth. Obi-Wan wanted to scream with desire, trying to push back onto Qui-Gon as his Master held him still. 

“Do you think you can take me, Obi-Wan? A month is a long time.” Qui-Gon teased, pulling Meddle away from Obi-Wan’s mouth. “We might need to stretch you open on my fingers all over again.”

“Please, Qui-Gon. I can take it.  _ Please _ .” Obi-Wan pleaded.

“If you are sure.” Qui-Gon slammed forward in one smooth stroke, sheathing his length inside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan howled with the stretch, his Master’s cock filling him perfectly, the thin tendrils twisting around Qui-Gon’s length grinding against Obi-Wan’s walls.

Qui-Gon slowly withdrew, letting every inch of his cock drag across Obi-Wan’s abused prostate only to slam forward once more, forcing more cum from Obi-Wan’s cock. Obi-Wan buried his face into a pillow, his hands wrapped in the sheets with the effort to keep himself from coming again so quickly. His nerves felt like a live wire, every light touch of Qui-Gon’s hand against his chest and nipples sending shocks through his body. 

But it still wasn’t enough. He wanted both of them to stuff him full, stretch him on their cock and fill him with their cum. 

“ _ Please.”  _ Obi-Wan whispered. 

“Please what, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon teased, knowing exactly what Obi-Wan was pleading for. 

“Please let me have both of you.”

“Anything you desire, our Obi-Wan.” 

The tendrils wrapping Qui-Gon’s cock writhed in excitement, swelling to stretch Obi-Wan even further. Qui-Gon pulled back, leaving the appendages to massage Obi-Wan open with Meddle’s nectar while he maneuvered Obi-Wan onto his stomach, propping his ass high with a pillow. 

A thicker tentacle slid across Obi-Wan’s ass and Qui-Gon spread Obi-Wan’s cheeks to watch it slip inside alongside the others. 

“You open for us so beautifully, Obi-Wan, like you were made just or us.” Two rough fingers pressed against Obi-Wan’s rim, pulling him open. Obi-Wan could feel their cum slowly leak from his gaping hole as Qui-Gon pushed further inside. 

All at once, Qui-Gon pulled back, along with all but two of Meddle’s tendrils. Obi-Wan sighed in satisfaction and braced himself, knowing what came next. 

Qui-Gon and Meddle didn’t disappoint, driving into his waiting hole with their heavy cock, hard enough to force the air from Obi-Wan’s lungs. They set a punishing pace, Obi-Wan’s previous orgasms and Meddle’s nectar easing the passage. Qui-Gon shifted, opening Obi-Wan’s legs wider. 

It was one of Obi-Wan’s favorite positions, allowing his Master’s cum heavy balls to slap against his perineum, ready to fill his waiting hole over and over again. Obi-Wan keened in pleasure, bucking into the tentacle encasing his erection, chasing release once more. 

With another thrust, Qui-Gon sheathed himself into Obi-Wan, and their cum flooded into Obi-Wan’s willing body. Obi-Wan came with a shout, pulling tight against Meddle’s bonds before his body crumpled into the mattress. 

Qui-Gon simply pulled Obi-Wan closer, letting him rest among the pillows before driving their cock even deeper, fucking again and again into Obi-Wan. Exhausted and high on pleasure, Obi-Wan’s mind began to slip into a soft, dream like place. 

Their pace never slowed, and load after load of their combined cum was pumped into Obi-Wan’s willing body, leaving Obi-Wan lightheaded. He began to lose track of how many times Meddle and Qui-Gon had filled him with cum, his own cock reduced to leaking a thin stream of cum with every push. 

At some point his penis had stayed soft in Meddle’s hold and the sleeve encasing him grew tighter with every orgasm, the phantom touches of the tendrils now firm and confident as they massaged his tender cock. 

Obi-Wan felt wrung out and empty, but in the best way he could imagine, a waiting vessel for Qui-Gon and Meddle to fill back up. He had already been crammed fuller than he had ever been before and could easily see the bump of his stomach. 

Qui-Gon grunted, forcing another trickle of cum from Obi-Wan’s cock. “Meddle loves the way you taste, the way your little cock slides against him, slick with your own cum. You should see yourself Obi-Wan, round and fat with our pleasure. I think he would keep you like this forever if he could, stretched on our cock, breeding you full.”

Obi-Wan whimpered and twitched at the thought of carrying their child and his loose hole quivered, subconsciously trying to keep his Master’s cum inside, aching to be bred. 

Qui-Gon chuckled as Obi-Wan’s muscles squeezed around him. “Would you like that, Obi-Wan? To be bred, for us to fuck a baby into you?” 

“ _ Please. Please Master.”  _ Obi-Wan babbled. 

“Then let us take care of you, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon thrust forward, churning the cum already buried in Obi-Wan with yet another fresh load. Obi-Wan shook in pleasure, held tightly in Qui-Gon’s arms.

“Are you ready to come again for us?” Qui-Gon asked, 

Obi-Wan shook his head, his cock aching with more pain than pleasure. He is so full, so empty, and his cock so tender that he wonders if he will ever be able to come again. 

“Just once more, Obi-Wan. You have done so beautifully, taken us so well. Let us help you feel good.” Qui-Gon's pace slowed and he cupped Obi-Wan’s over-sensitive cock through the tentacle sleeve. Obi-Wan whines, feeling both of his lovers embrace his soft cock. They moved as one, stroking him gently with every push. 

Warmth built deep in Obi-Wan’s core, almost tingling across his skin as it grew stronger with every touch. The wet slide of their massive cock filling him over and over sent Obi-Wan creping closer to something, an edge he didn’t recognize. His body had nothing left to give and all he could do was nuzzle deeper against Qui-Gon, relaxed and depleted. 

Qui-Gon and Meddle stilled, seated deep inside of Obi-Wan’s passage, one of Meddle’s tentacles curling around his prostate once more like an opened mouth kiss. With a hushed sigh, they came once more, the stream of cum directed through that tendril directly against Obi-Wan’s abused nerves. 

Obi-Wan tumbled over that edge with a scream, his spent cock trembling with dry release while Meddle and Qui-Gon rubbed him through aftershock after aftershock of pleasure. With one final twitch, Obi-Wan’s vision went white and he fell into the abyss. 

When Obi-Wan awoke, he was clean and warm in their bed, sore and content. Qui-Gon and Meddle were teasing at the curls of hair at the back of his neck. He had been letting it grow long since his knighting, a small replacement for his long cut Padawan braid. 

“Is that something you would actually want, my love?” Qui-Gon whispered into his back, his breath warm and tickling. He spread a soothing hand across Obi-Wan’s still swollen belly. 

Obi-Wan turned to face Qui-Gon, smiling at Meddle’s noodle-like face sprouting from Qui-Gon’s shoulder. “Is what something I would like?”

“To have our child? To have a  _ family  _ with us?” Qui-Gon was quiet, his deep voice soft with something Obi-Wan couldn’t quite understand. 

Obi-Wan chuckled, even as a deep twinge of longing swept through him. “I’m afraid my body isn’t built that way, no matter how much cum you two fuck into me.”

“But if it was possible, is it something you would want?”

“Of course it is something I would want. I would love to have a family with you, and if it was possible, to carry a child we created.” Obi-Wan sighed, his heart yearning for a youngling they could never have. He knew there were many ways to have a family, to be a family. When he had moved on to senior knighthood and they were free to request permanent mission partner status, they could discuss taking a Padawan of their own. Someone who needed their love and guidance, just as he had needed Qui-Gon so many years before. 

“Qui-Gon, I want nothing more than to spend my life with both of you, whatever the future may bring.”

Qui-Gon hummed before shifting away to rummage in his nightstand.

“What are you doing?” Obi-Wan hissed, shivering in the cool air left in Qui-Gon’s wake. Meddle sent large tendrils to wrap around Obi-Wan, trying to warm him. Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, luxuriating in the comfort. “Good to know at least one of you cares about me.” 

Qui-Gon chuckled as he tucked Obi-Wan back into his arms, leaving both of their hands free.

“Open your hand, Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan complied and Qui-Gon slid a small cold object into Obi-Wan's hand. 

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. A delicate ring rested in his palm, made from three interlocking smaller rings, one for each of them.

“What is this, Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan spun the links between his fingers, watching the light dance across their surface. 

“A small gift, to celebrate your five year anniversary as a knight. And a promise of forever. A promise that we can keep, now that you are a senior knight.”

Obi-Wan sat up sharply. “But I, I haven’t been— I don’t understand. I’m not...” Obi-Wan’s mind spun, trying to comprehend what Qui-Gon was saying. 

“It was just approved this morning, along with our request to be permanent mission partners. Congratulations, Obi-Wan. Or should I say Senior Knight Kenobi.” Qui-Gon smiled and Meddle reached out to wrap around Obi-Wan’s fingers. 

Obi-Wan clutched the ring close, tears threatening to fall. He twisted in Qui-Gon’s arms, burying his face in Qui-Gon’s chest. Meddle wove himself across Obi-Wan’s back in a tight embrace, holding him close. 

Maybe knighthood wouldn’t be so lonely after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will (most likely) be a part 3 of this very soon...I just can't say no to these three. That is where the mpreg tag will really come into play ;) Gotta give Obi everything he wants, no?


End file.
